<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autoguns and Red-bones by SilverGopher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194446">Autoguns and Red-bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGopher/pseuds/SilverGopher'>SilverGopher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games), RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, OC with issues, so much brass, whats better than one automatic rifle? a minigun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGopher/pseuds/SilverGopher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when Sino a great white shark fuanus from menagerie finds herself in the perpetual revoultion of the vladof workers union, she wishes to return home, maybe, or maybe shes having fun, but either way she didnt expect to wake up in her parents house in menagerie ten years after her disapearence</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Setting the tone of the story is very important don't you think?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under the shattered moon that hangs low in the sky over remnant by the grace of the brother god's final fuck you to their creation, there are two races, well, it'd be more accurate to call them a pair of twin species, humans and what is likely to be their subspecies the fuanus, or maybe its the other way around? Either way its still taxonomically dubious at best, like asking if the chicken came at the same time as the egg.</p><p>The history between the fuanus and the humans is the same as all human history everywhere in the multiverse- a kaleidoscopic carnival of butchery, cruelty and suprising kindness peaking trough the edges. But mostly the first two. Across the multiverse it is a long slow crawl to basic decency, but thats not why your here.</p><p>The island of menagerie can be likened to Australia, as it too is a former desert island penal colony that is now a recognized state. Only this one is for the fuanus, because the best consolation prize for the losers of a race-war is obviously segregation. Any-who, this island is barely inhabitable and only at the coast with only one major settlement- koukana. It is an overcrowded port city with lots of buildings in the shanty-bungaloo style. In one such bungalow, made of corrugated steel lives a great white shark fuanus, and his lovely wife, also a great white shark fuaunus. And they are expecting a child.</p><p>There are many things about funaus that vary depending on parentage, and one of them is the strength of the instincts that come with their existence. Two parents of the same type and species of fuanus double up these instincts, in cat fuanus this means they prefer fish, are inclined to playing with their enemies and will always manage to land on their feet. With shark funauses this means a matched set of sociopaths, and a love of violence that means they'll be funneled into combat classes and pointed at Grimm and enemies of the state as quickly and efficiently as possible. Its the most efficient way to minimize harm and ensure they live a productive life.</p><p>Sino was born to two semi-loving parents, both of whom were great white shark fuanus, and as a result were well, shark like. As a child of compounding bloodlines, she was extra shark-like. With her quick growing sharp serrated teeth, and her inability to care about lifeforms other than her parental units and possible future mate, she honestly had a potential future in the menagerie army. She was a slightly larger than average child, with a tuft of royal purple hair, and purple eyes of the same shade, and a mouth born full of cutting edges. She was a precious child, and was put into combat training as soon as she could walk, and by age four was generally considered to be a prodigy who could maybe begin to start designing her mechashift. And then, on the night of her fifth birthday she dissapeaered into the wind.</p><p> </p><p>Now of course she didnt actually disapear, or rather she did. She just reapaeared somewhere else. And that somewhere was an active battlefield. The shriek of gunfire, and the smell of blood was overwhelming and then there was a human pointing a gun at her in the blood streaked night and he was wearing black and neon, and she just launched herself at him. And. Bit. Her teeth sawed trough her throat, and Sino killed her first man on her fifth birthday. A Vladof commissar seeing a child so enthused to help the revolution that she would kill the enemy however she could handed her an automatic vladof pistol and told her to follow him. Lacking anyone else, and having been taught to follow instruction she did so, percolating in the back of her mind about the fact that this planet had an intact moon. And on a moon where the day/night cycle lasted thirty hours in total, she fought for fifteen hours.</p><p>And as dawn rose on a battlefield she had scraped and fought and learnt her way across it, she was inducted into the army by the commissar. Over the course of that battle she got a crash course in automatic weapons, trench fighting, fighting larger opponents, grenades, rockets, and the overwhelming stench of a proper mud and blood battlefield. But she came out of it with a shiny medal pinned to her chest, and a new set of clothes with a sturdy pair of boots. And over the next five years, she would be deployed with regiments of all stripes. She would learn digi-tech well enough to set up way stations and new-u facilities, she'd learn how to repair mechanical things, and the intricate art of gunsmiths. She'd learning breaching and crowd control, especially with the posion gas that made up her semblence with an assualt squad, and she'd learn every way to kill known to vladof.</p><p>She kept looking for remnant but it didn't match any known planet in the galaxies, so... it probably wasn't in this plane of existence. Digi-struct machines sometimes just grabbed people, and truth be told the first time she learn that she ground her teeth down so hard she had to smash her head into a wall to replace em with the next set. Serrated teeth should not be ground together, its.. unpleasant and destroys them in fairly short order. And when eleven years had passed, there she was on another battlefield, with a captains bars pinned to her uniform collar, hidden by the ballistic vest with its high collar, sold at a low low price all over the galaxies, metal greaves over her boots, and her forearms, leading a charge minigun with under-slung grenade launcher held high, roaring about the glory of the vladof perpetual revolution. The assault was the only failure of her entire six year career, which really stung like a bitch, even if it was only a technical failure. The fact that vladof considered ninety-nine point nine percent casualties rates to be a technical failure really kinda just hammered home to her what level of bullshit she was current operating on.</p><p>So, Sino was fucked. Her home planet was probably in an alternate reality, she had been press-ganged into a corporate revolution. And now her battalion was dead. So, options! Option one, return to Vladof and get resigned; benefits- free ammunition, lots of people to shoot, certain meals.</p><p>Option two- fake her death</p><p>benefits: freedom, even more people to shoot.</p><p>honestly, the arithmetic wasn't hard. She liked shooting people, so she took her bought and paid for armor, and minigun-rifle and booked it. Faking her death was as easy as leaving her dogtags on an unidentifiable fragged corpse. Vladof dog tags would make it trough anything short of a star. She then managed to stow away on an enemy ship, and bum around the inhabited planets for a while. She repainted her armor, replaced the fatigues underneath, and eventually ended up like all wasters do, on Pandora searching for the vault. Which made it almost ridiculous if you ask her, that she missed all the hubbub because she was following false leads. Really it was just very frustrating though she did help fight handsome jack when he attacked sanctuary. She was a minor force all her own during the calypso twins bullshit, but one night she felt herself being pulled trough a digi-structer, and when she came trough, and was able to open her eyes again, she was so shocked she could only think to say a singular sentence.</p><p>“oh fuck im in menagerie again”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Returning home and strecthing the muscles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sino considered herself to be smarter than your average deserter, who were already smarter than your average grunt, but uh, this was a new one to her. She wasnt much inclined to being fussed by problems, because either it was a problem she could resolve or it wasn't. But uh, meeting her parents for the first time in ten years, and realizing she cared about someone? It made her cry actual tears for maybe the second time in her life.</p>
<p>On her parents parts a unknown sharkfuanus bearing a ridiculously deadly looking automatic rifle and wearing ridiculpusly heavy armor, who whad some of the traits of their departed duaghter was honestly quite upsetinng. Sinos mother left the room and called in the military police.</p>
<p>When Sino stopped crying, she found herself staring down a bunch of shotgun barrels held by the menagerie defense force, so she slid her rifle across the ground, and went peacefully. There was no point in pissing off the local army. And thats how she found herself in an interrogation room, with no armor, no gun, not even her glasses, which honestly, was just rude. They even took her hat! She liked her hat! She earned the officers peaked cap! Anyway, so there she was sitting down in a plain concrete room, arms chained to the table, and the tall panther fuanus in front of her began to question her. She had no real reason to deny him the infor so she answered.</p>
<p>“name?”</p>
<p>“Sino, Captain of the 4<sup>th</sup> battalion Vladof Mechanized infantry, retired, and semi-succesful vualt hunter”</p>
<p>“ah could you explain all of that to us?”</p>
<p>it was a very long and rather unpleasent conversation. And when she was allowed to leave, it was with the knowledge that she was gonna hve to find some way to support herself because the money she'd been earning had no exchange rate, which really was just rather unpleasent. She'd killed a lot of people for that money afterall.</p>
<p>After being verified, Sino found herself back in her parents house, her armor stored in her echolog data, wearing mismatched fatigues with her peaked officers cap worn low over her forehead, hair pulled into a low ponytail, and a pair of square lensesd glasses with the left lenses spiderwebbed with cracks, but she was smiling as she hugged her mother for the first time in over two thirds of her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lacking funds, and having no listed completed education she found herself with a job in the menagerie defense force, at first as a patrolwoman, but then she was forwarded to an assualt squad when her captain got a-hold of her record. It was much more fun, though fighting grim wasn't the most entertaining thing, they didnt shoot back afterall, and she was limited to the standardized assualt rifle issued to the assualt squads until she could afford to convert her kit to use local ammo. She spent months doing counter insurgency and grim exterminations, and she enjoed her job a lot, she even earnt enough to replace her glasses! Now she wore large circular frames that could be connected to a a lower face gas mask that she wore aroun her neck when not in use. Her weapon was coming along, she'd redsigned it along vladof and remnant principles, making it as simple a mechashift as possible. It was essentially a stock, pistol grip, receicer, all eight barrels, and an iron sight set up with a fore grip, it could compact down and be worn on her lower back, and she'd had to get rid of the grenade luancher.... for now. When she had more money and could afford grenades she might invest in it again.</p>
<p>In short, while she wasnt super enthused with the khaki and leather plated uniform/armor worn by the defense forces assualt squad, she liked her job well enough and actually quite enjoyed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/////</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the grim charged in a small wave, and she snapped her rifle to her shoulder, yelling out “contact front!” before opening fire. Short controled bursts and then she was sliding into their ranks like a ball player stealing home base, running her standard issue auto rifle with one hand, and her other hand firing a pistol. She leapt up to avoid a claw, and as her fireteam poured more fire into the grim, she smashed the but of her pistol across a skull mask, and snapped off two shots, one into each eye, while firing her rifle directly into the chest of an over sized bug of a grimm. It was exhiliarting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. airships are a great place to pick up chicks right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite being able to take orders well, her years as a vualt hunter left er naturally predisposed to a freewheeling life style, and so in recognition for services rendered she found herself on the official airship to beacon, which really was quite nice, courtesy of menagerie calling in a favor. The stipulation in the contract being of course that she'd work at least three months out of every year for the next decade on menagerie.</p>
<p>The airship was a multi tiered thing full of human and fuanus teens milling about, many of them armed, and all of them in their combat gear, of which her's was some of the visually heaviest. Her gear had taken some revisions over the year on remnant, and though she kept her bracers and greaves she had decided t wear em only when going into heavy enemy territory, or when she expected to be shot at. Her weapons would never be taken from her while she breathed, but she had a lot going for her now.  but she had decided not wear her combat gear to a non combat function0, according to the military therapist she'd been sent to on menagerie wearing combat gear all day makes compartmentalizing your life harder, and shed decided to listen to the man, and see how it worked out. considering she was in a knit sweater, her uniform pants and boots, with her dust based black nail polish-garunteed not to chip crack or flake off, and a pair of half finger  wool gloves.</p>
<p>Having lived on a viciously hot desert planet for a decent chunk of her life in a somewhat similar ammount of leather and steel she had found her return to remnant to be quite chilly truth be told. She cast her eyes around the silver and wood ship, taking in the competition and evevntual future comrades, though she was fairly sure she'd lone wolf it after graduation. And then her eyes ended up on a bat fuanus, her very distinctive ears covered by an also very distinctive set of headphones, dressed in a combination of armor mesh fishnet, leather jacket and torn jeans stufed into spiked boots that screamed punk music. Sino liked it rather a lot, so she made her way over and introduced her self as smoothly as she could,</p>
<p>“Hello there im Sino, whats your name?” smooth sino, good job, just keep being normal.</p>
<p>“oh uh,”at this point she took in Sino's very very military attire and her nose scrunched up adorabably with disgust, but she answered! “My names Lavi, uh, whats your weapon?”</p>
<p>this was good, people talked about their interests which meant she'd prolly not be too upset if Sino rambled, so she answered “A seven barrel rotary auto rifle chambered in 7.62mm and fed from 50 round banna clips and typically loaded with fire dust rounds, I also carry a two barreled auto pistol loaded with standard ammuntion, its chambered in .45 acp. And I carry a bearded axe when I go into heavy combat situations, for close range work. What about you?”</p>
<p>Lavi seemed to brighten up when talking about weapons, because she immediately gushed in an absolutely adorable way, “i call it skull crusher and its a polehammer that shifts into an auto shotty!, uh what did you name yours?”</p>
<p>“the rotary rifle is named Avalanche, and the pistol is called last stander, I havent named the axe yet, got it a month ago.”</p>
<p>“so Lavi, im new to vale and just got out of a semi-mandatory stint in the menagerie defense force,” she flashed her smile in case lavi hadnt cuaght on that she was a fuanus, her trait was more subtle than ears afterall, “and so I have a bit of money to spend but no where to spend it at, do you know of any good places?”</p>
<p>“oh, no, I just moved from vacou myself, why'd uh, why'd you assume I was from vale? I know quite a few people who might be insulted by that assumption.”</p>
<p>“it was to set up a pun along the lines of because your a vale of a view”</p>
<p>Lavi started to giggle, which transtioned into a snort,” thats terrible! Thats a terrible pun”</p>
<p>“i know, its absolutely punishing, do you want to grab a drink if we both make it in?”</p>
<p>“yeah, sure, your nice enough to talk too jack boots”</p>
<p>“hey now, its cold as fuck here! Also these arent jackboots, these are standard infantry stompers, well, no, I put in the steel plating myself, but they were off the shelf before that!”</p>
<p>“whatever you say”</p>
<p>and thats when Sino realized why she started talking at all, she'd someone found the one other person her heritage would allow her to genuinely care for.... on the first day of university, when there was a possibility that one of them wouldnt make it in, or wouldnt end up on the same team.</p>
<p>FUCK.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Interlude- Sinos combat attire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>